Sous nos sourires
by RandomCringyUsername
Summary: " Elle est belle . Je ne peux pas me lasser d'observer son visage magnifique . Il est couvert de larmes qui tracent des sillons pourpre sur ses joues . " OS Dramione


Elle est belle .

Je ne peux pas me lasser d'observer son visage magnifique . Il est couvert de larme qui trace des sillons pourpre sur ses joues . De son nez coule de la morve qui viens se perdre sur sa lèvre supérieure . Ses petites mains tentent d'arrêter le flot sans vraiment y parvenir .

Et elle est belle . Même dans son malheur le plus profond , sa beauté reste inégalable .

Alors qu 'elle tord ses jambes dans tout les sens avec l'espoir vain d'en faire quelque chose moi je reste immobile sur son lit .Ses mouvements sont convulsifs , désordonnés comme si elle ne parvenait pas a se débarrasser d'un mal qui lui collait a la peau . Elle hoquette , elle hurle et saisi des pleines poignes de cheveux pour les tirer de toutes ses forces .Elle lacère sont visage de ses ongles .

Je saisi doucement ses mains lorsque elle commence a saigner . Et enfin elle pose ses yeux sur moi pour murmurer faiblement :

\- Ils sont morts …

Puis elle le répète encore et encore , comme si c'était trop difficile a croire , comme si c'était complètement absurde .

Effectivement , ils sont morts . Monsieur et madame Granger ont été tués dans une attaque perpétrée par Voldemort dont le seul but était de faire du mal a une des têtes pensante de l'Ordre du Phénix .

Elle se précipite contre moi et serre ma chemise entre ses petits poings . C'est un peu comme si j'était une bouée de sauvetage a laquelle elle se raccrocherait désespérément . Je me demande comment est ce que cette situation est arrivée .

Je me demande comment est ce que ça se fait qu'elle me fasse confiance a ce point . Auparavant elle n'aurait jamais fais _ça_ par pure et simple peur d'entendre un commentaire acerbe et voir mes lèvres s'étirer en ce sourire moqueur et ironique .

J'entoure ses épaules de mes bras pour que la chaleur de son corps parvienne jusqu'à mon cœur glacé dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse enfin faire quelque chose de moi . Ses larmes trempent mon cou , ma nuque et mes vêtements .

Je souffle doucement a son oreille quelque mots dans lesquelles je ne fondent pas beaucoup d'espoir ;

\- Pleure si tu a besoin de pleurer , pleure de tout saoul , je suis là .

Je préfère largement que ce soit maintenant et dans mes bras plutôt que plus tard et dans cette dangereuse solitude . Ses sanglots redoublent et ses mains - désormais dans mon dos - s'enfoncent dans mes épaules et mon font mal .Mais je ne dis rien . Je viens soudainement de m'en rendre compte , mais pour elle je serait prêt a endurer feu et foudre si il le fallait .Sur mes lèvres se dessinent un faible sourire , parce que c'est étrange de me découvrir si atteint . Ni triste , ni joyeux , juste étrange .

Depuis quelques minutes , elle a cesser de pleurer et la pression de ses mains c'est relâchée . Hermione c'est endormie tout contre moi et le visage encore mouillé .

Je m'allonge lentement en veillant a ne pas la réveiller . Puis je ferme les yeux a mon tour , dans l'espoir de m'endormir rapidement .

.

Lorsque je me réveille , elle dort encore . J'attend quelque seconde avant d'oser déposer un léger baiser sur son front . Immédiatement une vague de culpabilité m'envahit . Je hait et je chérit ces marques d'affection que j'ose lui montrer seulement lorsque elle est endormie .

Quelques minutes plus tard , elle plante ses yeux presque noir dans les miens avant de se dégager de ses bras qui se sont resserrer autour d'elle dans la nuit .Toujours dans cette même volonté de la protéger .

Hermione se lève et rabats la chemise sur son ventre la chemise qui s'est retroussée alors qu'elle était allongée .Ses joues sont légèrement rouge . Je sais qu'elle a honte de son ventre et qui n'est pas parfaitement plat et ses cuisses qui sont un peu trop large a son goût .

Je ne sais plus comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a strictement aucun problème avec ça . Et surtout que _je_ n'est aucun problème avec ça .

Si je l'aime c'est justement parce que elle est extrêmement éloignée de toutes ces sang-pur bien trop maigre que l'on ma proposer a épouser un peu comme dans un catalogue .

Je ne sais plus comment lui signifier que je suis ok , qu'il ne faut plus qu'elle est peur et que désormais , réprimer ses sentiments est inutile .

Je me demande si nous avons déjà jouer a cet idiot jeu amoureux ou si nous sommes en train d'y jouer .

Alors qu'elle lisse sa chemise , je songe que je me serais plu a voir plus longuement la peau blanche de son ventre . Je voudrais lui dire que je me serais plu a le parcourir de mes mains . J'ai voudrais lui dire tout ce désir que j'ai pour elle , qu'elle comprenne que je l'aime et que j'aime son corps .

Hermione sort de la chambre en quelques pas léger pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de Square Grimmaurd en faisant craquer une des vielles planches du parquet .

Dans un soupir je me laisse retomber en arrière . Je suis lassé de ne pas parvenir a lui faire comprendre que je l'aime . Je suis lassée de ressentir de la culpabilité parce que nous sommes en guerre et que avoir son petit bonheur personnel quelque chose d'extrêmement égoïste . Je suis lassé de ne parvenir a rien .

Puis je descend a mon tour dans la cuisine baignée dans la lumière dorée du soleil levant .

Mme Waesley est là , posant des pancakes sur la table . Ses cernes ne font que s'agrandir au fur et mesure des jours depuis que son mari est décédé dans une mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix .

Je m'assois en face d'Hermione qui me regarde fixement . Je pense qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que moi .

Est-ce que c'est bien moral de se mettre ensemble moins d'une semaine pares le décès de ses parents ? Parce que ça fait tellement de temps que nous nous tournons autour que c'est comme une évidence que nous allons terminer ensemble .

La seul et unique question c'est : quand ? Et surtout , qui osera faire le premier pas ? C'est-ce qu'on ce demande depuis des semaines déjà .

Lorsque elle se lève pour aller déposer ses couverts dans l'évier , je la suis . Et ça me fais sourire . Parce que c'est une très belle et terrible métaphore du fait que je passe mon temps a lui courir après .

Nous entrons au même moment dans la bibliothèque . Elle s'assoie sur la banquette sous la fenêtre avec tout les coussins et le même grimoire que la dernière fois . Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil confortable en face d'elle pour l'observer , comme a chaque fois .

Je ne me lasse pas de détailler son visage , son corps , son caractère et la personne qu'elle est tout simplement .

Elle laisse ses cheveux avec ses boucles naturelles ces derniers temps dans l'espoir de cacher un minimum le fait qu'ils soit complètement brûler par le lisseur et parfois même les potions de lissage qui ne sont pas encore très au point malgré leur prix exorbitant . Quelques mèches masquent son large front et un léger sourire me vient aux lèvres en voyant ses sourcils qu'elle a peiner a épiler .

Je me souviens de ses joues rouges lorsque je m'était retrouver a tenir son menton dans une main et la pince a épiler dans l'autre pour l'aider .

Ensuite il y a ces yeux sombre qui savent si bien m'atteindre et son petit nez en trompette au minuscule grain de beauté en plein milieu . Et ces lèvres pleines qu'il me tarde tant d 'embrasser et ces joues ronde que je me plait a faire rougir si souvent .

Puis il y a ce petit menton pour terminer l'ovale de son doux visage . Sa nuque que je sais douce me fascine , mais je hait cette chemise qui masque ses épaules , ses clavicules , sa poitrine et ses hanches . Son jean sombre moule avec simplicité et ses deux petits pieds ne cessent de se mouvoir , trahissant son inconfort .

Elle est sur la même page depuis plusieurs minutes . Connaissant Hermione elle n'est pas en train de lire , ses pensées sont perturbées par autre chose . Parce que sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait tourné cette page .

Ça me flatte de savoir que c'est moi qui la perturbe de cette manière . Parce que c'est une évidence que je suis dans ses pensées au vu des petits coup d'œil qu'elle me jette régulièrement .

Mais intérieurement , je continue a hésiter . Est-ce que je me lève pour … pour … pour quoi d'ailleurs ?

Comment est ce que je peux lui faire comprendre que je l'aime ? Je ne vais surement pas lui déballer un « je t'aime « comme ça . Tout d'abord parce que je ne me sens pas prêt a le lui dire , parce que c'est effrayant et que c'est sûrement la meilleure manière de la faire fuir en courant .

Comme dans un rêve , je me lève sans vraiment en avoir conscience et je m'assois auprès d'Hermione .

Silencieusement je passe mon bars au dessus de ses épaules . Et doucement elle passe le sien dans le bas de mon dos .

Est-ce que c'est aussi simple que cela ? Est-ce que ça suffit pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aime ? Est-ce que nous sommes ensemble maintenant ?

Je sens qu'elle pose sa tête contre mon torse pour pleurer silencieusement et avec de léger hoquet . Ses larmes coulent pour les mêmes raisons qu'hier .

Son chagrin est toujours aussi grand , mais au fil des jours , des mois et des semaines puis il diminuera pour devenir une sourde peine silencieuse .

Je connais ces sentiment et je connais ces sensations . Nous sommes sûrement plongés dans la même culpabilité elle et moi .

Car mes parents m'ont placés sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix et l'ont payés au prix de leur vie .

.

Aujourd'hui s'est dérouler un drame a Square Grimmaurd .

Les jumeaux Waesley ont étés tués dans une mission de routine . Ont les a retrouvé enlacés , exactement dans la même position que lorsque l'Avada Kedavra les a cueilli .

En quelques instants nous avions compris qu'il y avait un espion . Et il nous fallut à peine quelques heures pour découvrir que c'était la petite Weaslette qui donnait des infos aux Mangemorts . Par envie de vengeance .

Apparemment elle n'avait pas supporter le que Harry et Ron soient un peu plus que des meilleurs amis . Sa pure et simple jalousie a tué de nombreux membre de l'Ordre du Phénix .

Molly l'a abattue d'un Avada sans trembler . C'est a ce moment la que j'ai appris que le courage des Gryffondor comprend aussi le fait d'être capable de mettre sont propre enfant a mort .

J'ai la sensation que nous sommes en train de nous détruire de l'intérieur .

Et voir tout les visages fermés aux mâchoires serrés de la majorité des membres de l'ordre ne fait que me renforcer dans cette idée .

.

Hermione et moi ne sortons jamais

Nous contribuons au plan de l'Ordre du Phénix , mais ne les exécutons jamais . On reste dans cette ambiance chaude et molletonnée que possède Square Grimmaurd sans craindre le froid de l'extérieur .

Parfois je vois des regards accusateurs se poser sur moi . " Lâches " disent-t-ils . Je ne les contredis pas car c'est la vérité .

Trop lâche pour aller sur le front nous concevons les plans qui mèneront les autres a la mort . Cette culpabilité a une saveur particulière . Elle est parfois la plus dure a porter . Surtout lorsque je vois des larmes sur les joues des gens qui m'entoure .

"Nous sommes lâches " me dit Hermione de temps en temps . Je ne la contredis pas car je ne veux pas lui mentir .

Souvent elle glisse sa main dans la mienne lorsque nous sommes a l'abris des regards , dans notre chambre ou sous la table de la cuisine quand on vient de nous annoncer une nouvelle mort .

Quand je sens sa petite main froide au creux de ma paume , avec ses ongles qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau , le seul signe extérieur de sa souffrance , j'ai souvent la sensation que nos sentiments ne sont qu'égoïsme .

Mais nous gardons l'espoir que notre absence de courage nous mène quelque part . Sûrement vivant hors de cette guerre destructrice .

.

La guerre est finie .

Et Harry y a laisser sa vie . Il a vaincu Voldemort et est mort a son tour . A cette pensée une boule se forme dans ma gorge pour ce garçon que j'avais appris apprécier .

Le bilan de cette guerre est effrayant . Des familles entières ont été décimés .

Ce n'est pas demain que nous pourrons sourire a nouveau . Ça durer trop longtemps pour qu'on parvienne a vivre de nouveau normalement en si peu de temps . Cette guerre nous a torturée pendant des années . Et il nous faudra aussi des années pour nous reconstruire personnellement , ainsi que le monde sorcier .

Les larmes ont fini de couler . Désormais il nous faut enterrer nos morts , il nous faut avancer .

La main d'Hermione est toujours dans la mienne . Le temps qui passe et toute les horreur que nous avons vécu ne l'ont pas changée . Elle est resté la même .

La guerre est finie , Hermione est toujours auprès de moi et nous attendons notre premier enfant .

Je crois que nous pouvons enfin envisager un avenir moins sombre .

* * *

 **Une review prend peu de temps et m'apporte beaucoup , alors n'hésite pas !**


End file.
